


Forget Me Not

by SantiReads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantiReads/pseuds/SantiReads
Summary: Dream and George met when they were children in school.An uneasy feeling arises in one of them as they get older. What is this new found feeling? Is it even new?Their friends can see it but they can't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, georgenotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here i dont know where i'm going with this. All i know is i want it to HURT.
> 
> Maybe it'll be a good ending...
> 
> depending on how i feel..

It was August 12, the day they first met. Only 11 and in the 6th grade.

A pale, tall and lanky kid walked into the classroom door. Receiving looks as a pair of white round glasses laid on the top of his short brown hair.

He tried to find a seat nearest to the teacher but it was taken by two other girls. Making him sit in the back of the classroom.

He ended up sitting next to a tanned dirty blond boy.  
Who gave him a sort of cold stare. 

"I like your hand necklace." Said the brown haired boy to break the ice.

"You mean bracelet?" the other boy replied.

"Uh, yeah" his face turned red and was now full of embarrassment.

After awkward silence the teacher took attendance to find out that their names were Clay and George.

During the first week of school George spent most of his time on the swings, alone, as he had no luck in making friends.

But slowly without either of the boys realizing it they started to hang out. Becoming the best of friends. Soon enough they were inseparable. Non stop laughs anywhere they'd go together. Georges shy shell is almost completely gone when he's around Clay, who he now referred to as Dream. Which sometimes got both of them in trouble since there's almost no voice of reason when they're together.

When they weren't in school they'd be hanging out at Dreams house. Having sleep overs almost every weekend and going out to new places that George had never seen or imagined before. And when they weren't physically together they'd be playing video games for hours nonstop. Sometimes 10 hours a day or until the sun rises. Their phone calls and video chatting was the same. They were always together.

Although they seemed inseparable George always liked his own quiet time, but he never ignored Dream. 

The only times he'd want to ignore Dream was when he was talking about the girl he liked. Somehow, they'd always end up having a crush on the same girl. But George never said anything and let Dream peruse the girl. It didn't bother him if the girl he liked was with someone else. 

This crush dynamic went onto middle school, to where they planned to follow each other there. Pretty soon into middle school everyone knew about the duo, the inseparable friends. 

Dream had his fair share of girlfriends during the years, making George aware that he's a little girl crazy. 

After middle school George decided to go to a different school instead of staying at the same junior high as Dream. It didn't make much of a difference since Georges new school was right in front of the old one.

But,slowly, it took some sort of strain on their relationship. At least thats what they thought the problem was. 

As this new found strain and Dreams on and off relationships that always came with broken hearts continued for over a year, George was growing tired of it. He loved his best friend but it left him empty.

He felt drained and tired when he'd speak to Dream. He would ignore his best friend more and more often. And slowly they started to drift apart. 

George knew it and so did Dream.

In an attempt to keep their friendship George pushed himself to make more of an effort to talk to Dream. At first it was working. He felt as though things can be like the good old days. And they were, but George failed to realize that there is always a girl involved.

Dream wasn't dating anyone for a long time, so George completely forgot that girls even existed. Until Dream met someone during their junior year of high school, and they seemed serious.


End file.
